1. Field of the Invention
Material sorting discs and material sorting screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Discs, rolls, screens, and/or other types of material sorting systems may be used as part of a multi-stage materials separating system. For example, material sorting systems may be used in the materials handling industry for screening large flows of materials to remove certain items of desired dimensions, or in classifying desired materials from residual materials. The material sorting system may separate the materials fed into it by size. The size classification may be adjusted to meet virtually any specific application.
The material being separated and/or classified may consist of various constituents, such as soil, aggregate, asphalt, concrete, wood, biomass, ferrous and nonferrous metal, plastic, ceramic, paper, cardboard, or other products or materials recognized as material throughout consumer, commercial and industrial markets.
A major problem with disc and/or roll screens is jamming. Material that jams between the disc/roll and the adjacent shaft may, in some cases, physically cause the screen to stop working properly, or produce momentary stoppages. Such stoppages may not cause the drive mechanism of the material sorting system to turn off but they may cause substantial mechanical shock. This mechanical shock may eventually result in the premature failure of the material sorting system's assemblies and drive mechanism.